Conexiones
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: -BASADO EN EL FINAL DE LA SERIE- Anna está preocupada por los tormentos que rodean a Yoh luego de la batalla final. Aunque todo cambia cuando Hao aparece vivo, pero herido. Ahora que el amo de fuego se ve obligado a recuperarse en la pensión de su hermano, logrará también ser sanado del alma por su hermano y la hermosa itako. "¿Qué te está diciendo tu corazón?" (YohXAnnaXHao)


**Hola, gente! Necesitaba escribir esto porque es muy Dark muajajá e.e Bueno, espero que les guste n.n**

**VAYAMOS AL ONEsalkdsakldklsakl EH?!**

**WHATTHEFUCK! LO TRANSFORMÉ EN FIC XDDD**

Capítulo 1: _Incomprensible._

La ira y la confusión incrementaban a cada segundo, había despertado hacía unos minutos. Había caminado como pudo hacia un espejo, pues sentía una horribles punzadas comenzando desde su rostro hasta abajo. El ataque se había desviado un poco a la derecha, según sintió. Caminó con esfuerzo hacia el objeto que hizo reflejar su grave aspecto. Palideció ante lo que vio.

Desde su frente, se apreciaba un corte que trazaba un poco su nariz, pasando por su boca, cuello… Siguió bajando la mirada hasta ver como desde su abdomen se había desviado hasta su pierna derecha hasta su tobillo, o al menos eso calculaba correspondiendo a su dolor.

Su aspecto era realmente miserable, apretó con fuerza el borde del lavamanos con ambos brazos, pues apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Había sido profunda la herida… Sin contar que esa explosión lo había dejado realmente de…-

Explosión.

Lo recordó.

Imágenes de un rostro igual al suyo, pero de cabellos cortos y auriculares naranjos dispuesto a atacarlo se colaron en su mente, sus compañeros y amigos a su lado, también los apaches y su prometida.

Una vez más el odio creció dentro de su pecho y el mismo fuego se hacía presente en la habitación. Al menos, aun poseía a su Espíritu.

Una pregunta se formuló en su mente.

No lo podía comprender… Y menos ahora que la persona que deseaba ver muerta no estaba en frente.

¡¿Por qué?!

No quiso esperar más, se subió a su fiel espíritu y emprendió su marcha. Sabía que le tomaría unos días, pues estaba un poco desorientado, pero ni siquiera descansaría hasta alcanzarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Yoh.

El castaño, que seguía escuchando música en sus audífonos en un semblante melancólico, pasó por alto la llamada de la rubia, quien lo miró en silencio.

— Yoh.

El joven suspiró mientras seguía mirando las nubes. Eso ya hartó a la itako. Le quitó sin delicadeza los auriculares.

— ¡Ah! — Dio un respingo y miró a la causante de su vuelta a la realidad, encontrándose una mirada asesina. — Annita… Eh… Tranquila, sé que olvidé hacer la cena, pero…-

— Ni siquiera has comprado las cosas para hacerla, Yoh. — Suspiró mientras se sentaba a su lado y le colocaba los auriculares como usualmente lo hacía. — Desde que volvimos estás actuando muy raro.

—… ¿Tú crees?

— No, para nada. — Ironizó. — Es muy común en ti entrenar por voluntad, no quieres salir con tus idiotas amigos, y siempre estás callado cuando Amidamaru te hace compañía. — Yoh se preguntó si el sarcasmo era una virtud de su querida Annita. — ¿Tú crees? — Repitió la pregunta del castaño con un dejo de molestia.

—… Anna…— Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

La itako frunció notoriamente el ceño, no es que Yoh siempre estuviera feliz, porque ella conocía todo de él, pues aunque no lo pareciera, el castaño era muy reservado de pensamiento, así como ella, sin embargo ambos buscaban consuelo del otro mediante la cercanía, unas simples palabras o un abrazo, más cuando trataron un inocente tacto de labios, siempre venía la interrupción de los amigos del shaman.

—… ¿Qué tienes, Yoh?

—… ¿Qué pasó con Hao, Anna?

—…— La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, tenía que admitirlo. Siempre supo, que a pesar de haber terminado la batalla con una sonrisa en su rostro, notó el dolor en su semblante. —… Desapareció. — Bien, no era una mentira. Pero no una respuesta concreta.

—… ¿Lo maté?

—… Yoh…

El castaño temblaba, el miedo reflejado en sus ojos le partía el alma internamente, pero no mostró indicios de ello, pues le costaba expresar mucho sus emociones, y por esa de muchísimas razones, Yoh la amaba profundamente aunque se viera como un conflicto de su relación.

—… No lo sé, Yoh. — Suspiró. — Nos vimos en medio de la nada, no hubo señales de Hao, ni siquiera sentí su presencia. ¿Tú sí?

—…— Negó con la cabeza. —… Pero…

La rubia se tensó cuando el temblor en los hombros de Yoh comenzaba a hacerse más violento. Anna comenzó a asustarse, no quería que llorara, nunca sabía qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. Se cambió de posición para terminar sentada en frente de él. Trató de tocar su brazo, pero incluso ella misma temblaba por el terror de que su prometido estuviera llorando.

—…

— Está bien, Annita. Sé que te resulta difícil hacer un contacto conmigo de esta forma. — Se rió con la voz temblorosa. — Solo… ¿Podrías escucharme? — La rubia asintió lentamente. —… Yo… Hace unos días… Lo sentí.

—…— No quería interrumpirlo.

— Lo sentí… Como si fuera mi propio cuerpo el que temblaba del dolor de las heridas que yo mismo le provoqué. — Se miró las manos con cierto horror. — Se sintió muy…

— ¿Real? — El castaño asintió.

Incluso ahora, podía sentir una extraña ira contra él mismo, sentía el ardor en sectores donde se suponía que debían ser las heridas de…

Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con violencia.

La itako, una vez más, se sentía impotente. Ella no podía decir nada para consolarlo, sabía lo que sucedía con Yoh, estaban _conectados_. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que también fuera un problema emocional. Y respecto a lo que ella sentía por el amo del fuego…

No quería ni pronunciarlo.

Porque su confusión era tan fuerte como la de Yoh.

No tenía resentimiento contra él, pero…

Con temor, se acercó un poco a Yoh, quien al notar su cercanía, no lo soportó más.

Al siguiente movimiento, Anna se quedó sin habla definitivamente.

Yoh la había jalado del brazo y la acercó a él para que pudiese apoyar su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. La rubia, con mucho cuidado se aferró a la camisa de él para brindarle un poco de apoyo. Se puso rígida cuando sintió el sector de su clavícula empaparse del líquido que supuso que salían de los ojos de su prometido.

—… Yoh, yo…-

— Déjame quedarme así un poco más, Anna. — Suspiró entrecortadamente. — Luego haré las compras y comeremos juntos.

Anna lo estrechó con más fuerza contra él. No quería forzarlo a nada, necesitaba que descansara.

.

.

.

—… Yo haré las compras y la cena. Quédate en casa y descansa. — Ordenó cuando notó que se había calmado.

Se apartó lentamente de él y miró que sus ojos seguían cristalinos, pero no lloraban. Buena señal, pensó. Se puso de pie mientras se ponía su bandana alrededor del cuello e iba a salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Yoh la detuvo.

— Anna. — Se giró a verlo y se sorprendió de verlo con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. —… Lo siento, debió ser incómodo para ti…-

— ¿No es bueno eso? — El shaman calló, expectante. — Soy tu prometida, se supone que debe haber confianza entre nosotros.

—… Pero yo confío mucho en ti, Annita.

— No lo malentiendas. — Le regañó. — Lo digo por el contacto. — Lo miró y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. — Hay veces en que las acciones dan a entender todo más que unas simples palabras.

Yoh le correspondió el gesto, un poco más animado. La rubia salió de su hogar para ir rápidamente a las compras, pues no le agradaba la idea de dejar a su prometido solo. ¿Acaso la creía idiota? El muy tarado había mandado a Amidamaru a cuidarla mientras iba mientras que él se quedaba solo.

—… Tonto.

Aunque estaban los espíritus que vagaban en la pensión, no cambiaba el hecho de que el chico estuviera un poco indefenso.

Cuando salió de la tienda, comenzó a sentirse un poco insegura. El ambiente se había vuelto extrañamente tenso.

—… Amidamaru.

"_¡A-Anna-dono! ¿Cómo notó mi presencia?"_

— No soy estúpida. — Contestó simple. — ¿Lo sientes?

"_Así es… ¿Qué cree que sea?"_

—… No lo sé… Amidamaru, yo estaré bien, corre a casa y verifica si Yoh está bien.

El espíritu no dudó en obedecer a la prometida de su amo. Los sentidos de la itako eran agudos y los mejores. Confiaba en que Anna estaría bien, que no por nada era la mejor indicada para ser la prometida del heredero de los Asakura.

Una vez que vio a Amidamaru desaparecer, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, con aquel presentimiento aterrador similar a aquella vez que había visto el cadáver de Yoh sujetado rudamente por su gemelo. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento la azotó con fuerza y una sombra voló a toda velocidad en el cielo.

Aunque claro… Solo fue visto por sus ojos.

El Espíritu de Fuego.

—… No puede ser.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_¡Yoh-dono!"_

El castaño miró a Amidamaru con cierta desorientación y confusión.

—… ¿Qué sucede, Amidamaru…?

"_¿No se siente inseguro por el ambiente?"_

—… Me he sentido así hace días, no le veo la diferencia…-— Calló abruptamente.

"_¿Yoh-dono?"_

—… Está aquí. — Afirmó mientras se ponía de pie, tenía temor de encararlo, pero debía aclarar su propio corazón una vez que lo viera.

No cabía duda. Él estaba allí, cerca, muy cerca. Su propia alma reaccionaba contra su cercanía. El terror y la emoción se mezclaban en la adrenalina contenida que corría por sus venas.

Una gran explosión se escuchó en la entrada de la pensión, causando que el Asakura menor tragara difícilmente saliva.

—… Amidamaru, protege a los espíritus de la casa.

"_¡Pero…!"_

— Prometo que estaré bien. — Apretó los puños mientras le sonreía. — _"Estoy feliz de que Anna aun no haya vuelto, no quiero ponerla en peligro."_

Aunque se enteró que cuando Anna se había atrevido a enfrentarse a Hao, ÉL no le había hecho daño. Se preguntaba por qué, pero sentía que esa pregunta nunca sería contestada.

Y menos aun cuando se encontró con su gemelo mirándolo con esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, pero a la vez tan diferentes. Sus orbes oscuros estaban incendiados de ira, odio y rabia contenida. Tembló al ver su estado actual, sus heridas estaban abiertas y sangraban en abundancia, ni siquiera parecía estar consciente de su propia salud. Su prioridad había sido ir por él. Pero no sabía exactamente por qué.

¿Para matarlo?

— Claro que vengo a matarte, pedazo de basura. — Escupió su respuesta al leer su mente.

Yoh no dijo nada, el tono de voz de Hao no podía compararse con la última vez que lo vio. Esta vez parecía ir enserio. Se veía realmente furioso, jadeaba por su sobreesfuerzo y mantenía los puños apretados.

Solo poseía sus maltratados pantalones que solía utilizar y sus guantes, lo demás eran vendas que trataban de cubrir sin éxito la sangre que caía de su cuerpo, sobre todo en su torso. Lo único que no tenía vendado o atendido era su rostro, el corte recto debió sentirse realmente doloroso, estaba sangrando a pesar de verse su herida mejor que antes, o por lo menos eso imaginó.

—… "_Lo lastimé demasiado, casi mato a mi propio hermano."_

— ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!

Dio un respingo ante el grito y cayó sentado al suelo. Se sentía tan pequeño e indefenso, y Hao se veía realmente grande y terrorífico.

—… Me das asco. — Apretó los puños y respiró con más fuerza. Detestaba que la gente le tuviera terror, prefería mil veces que lo odiaran. — Me venciste solo porque te prestaron fuerza, pero ahora mírate.

—…— Él tenía razón, no lo iba a contradecir.

— Sin ellos no eres nada. Eres escoria.

El Espíritu de Fuego lo aplastó con una de sus garras, provocando que Yoh soltara un alarido de dolor.

— ¡No eres nada! ¡Solo eres un pedazo de alma que me pertenece! ¡TÚ NO EXISTES!

El dolor tanto físico como emocional no evitó que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos. Miró con esfuerzo los ojos de Hao, que parecían más vivos y crueles que nunca.

—… Y aun así…

El espíritu de fuego dejó de usar tanta fuerza para que Yoh le prestara atención.

—… Me derrotaste por suerte, porque tú no vales nada comparándote conmigo. Eres realmente despreciable…— Susurró. — Solo fuiste un objeto para los Asakura, te usaron para acabar conmigo, ¿crees que les interesas? Si a mí me consideran un demonio, ¿qué eres tú?

.

.

.

Tenía razón. Siempre se preguntó cómo se sentía su madre, su padre, sus abuelos al ser conscientes que él era la mitad de Hao. No lo podía comprender…

¿Cómo se sintió Anna al respecto?

Sollozó cuando nuevamente el Espíritu de Hao lo apresó con más fuerza, mientras que sus garras se enterraban en sus costados.

— ¿Por qué?

—… ¿Eh? — Logró articular.

—…— Sus ojos dejaron de mostrar aquel odio para dar paso a la ira y la confusión. — Puedo leer tu mente, pero sigo sin comprender. ¿Por qué no me mataste?

— Porque…-

— Yoh no te odia, Hao.

Ambos miraron a la entrada destrozada de la casa a la itako sosteniendo el rosario mil ochenta, y a ambos lados, estaban ambos shikigamis que había perdido en la batalla anterior, pero que siguió entrenando para volverse más fuerte y así volver a tenerlos bajo su merced.

—… Anna. — Jadeó el castaño de cabello corto.

La rubia se acercó lentamente, visualizando el terrible estado del amo del fuego, luego dirigió su vista a un pobre Yoh llorando y un poco herido. Volvió su vista a Hao.

—… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—…— Frunció el ceño cuando la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Tan frustrante es para ti no poder leer mi mente? — Se burló. — ¿Solo viniste hasta aquí para atacar física y emocionalmente a tu hermano para saber por qué no te mató?

Lentamente, el Espíritu de fuego liberó a Yoh y desapareció. El castaño se reincorporó y respiró agitado, para luego volver a contener el aliento cuando escuchó una sonora cachetada que no fue dirigida hacia él. Miró a Hao con la cabeza ladeada, y en frente su prometida con su mano izquierda alzada.

Sí, la legendaria izquierda.

— Yo te contestaré a lo que Yoh ni siquiera puede poner con palabras. — Mostró la mayor indiferencia posible cuando notó la gran fuerza que había utilizado, pues gracias al golpe, el corte en el rostro de Hao había comenzado a sangrar aún más.

—… Anna, creo que fuiste muy dura…-

— Silencio. — Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Hao, que se sostenía ahora la mejilla sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. — Yoh dudó en matarte, quizás por eso sobreviviste y no utilizó realmente todo el poder que le habíamos brindado. Si te preguntas el por qué, es por eso que dije antes: Yoh no te odia. Lo has enfurecido, entristecido y ahora lo has intimidado, idiota. Pero él sigue poseyendo un alma más fuerte que la tuya, se supone que viviste más que nosotros, deberías ser más inteligente que esto. Si eres débil, tratarás de vengarte. Y si eres fuerte, perdonarás.

—…— No sabía que articular, se sentía como si su propia madre lo estuviera regañando. Aunque en cierto modo le agradaba ser regañado por la itako a la que secretamente le guardaba un gran cariño…-

Pero eso no borraba la frustración de su corazón.

—… Yo te hubiese odiado y destrozado con mis propias manos cuando mataste a Yoh.

Ambos gemelos se tensaron ante la crueldad y frialdad en las palabras de Anna.

—… Pero no lo hice, porque yo tampoco te odio. — Hao la miró con suma sorpresa. — Aunque tengo ganas de usarte como fruta para la licuadora…— Una vez más ambos gemelos temblaron. — No lo haría, no soy tan indigna como para dejar perder a un oponente en un estado tan débil.

— ¿Débil? — Repitió visiblemente molesto.

— Mírate, pareces un cadáver. Has mostrado literalmente el dicho de _"Una persona que busca venganza deja sus heridas abiertas"_.

Hao se miró, tomando en cuenta su estado físico y se tambaleó un poco. Un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros para evitarle caer y se dio cuenta que era Yoh. ¿Por qué diablos le estaba ayudando? Él había venido con todas las intenciones de matarlo, sin embargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió inseguridad de hacerlo porque Anna estaba presente.

Y no era que temía morir, ya había muerto dos veces, no veía la diferencia…

Pero le impedían sus propios sentimientos. Tantos los suyos como los de su otra mitad y los de la itako.

La primera vez que mató a Yoh en frente de Anna había sido diferente, él no supo exactamente qué clases de sentimientos poseían ambos por él…

Sin embargo…

"_**Yoh no te odia, Hao"**_

"… _**Yo te hubiese odiado y destrozado con mis propias manos cuando mataste a Yoh… Pero no lo hice, porque yo tampoco te odio."**_

— Cuando te recuperes, quiero que reconstruyas la entrada. — Dictó la rubia al entrar a la pensión. — Por ahora solo pondré una barrera para que nadie entre.

Ambos gemelos se miraron confundidos por la petición de la itako.

— Prepararé la cena. Yoh. — Miró a ambos cuando llamó al menor. — Cámbiale las vendas. Y tú. — Miró al otro. — Descansa y recupérate pronto para que te prepares física y mentalmente lo que haré contigo cuando te recuperes. Porque no podrás dejar esta casa hasta que te recobres.

Yoh caminó en silencio hacia una de las habitaciones, escuchando los pasos de Hao a sus espaldas. El ambiente era realmente tenso, podía jurar que su hermano quería rostizar algo con solo mirarlo.

—… No haremos nada para lastimarte…-

— Lo hubiese sabido. — Le interrumpió toscamente.

—… Claro…— Se rió nerviosamente.

Cuando el castaño menor comenzó a desinfectar las heridas de su hermano, se sorprendió cuando notó que no había rastros de dolor en su rostro, no parecía sufrir por el ardor del alcohol.

—…

—… Solo termina, piensas mucho. — Le regañó.

—… Yo también me he preguntado eso. — Hao lo miró. — ¿Qué pensarían ellos…? ¿Al saber que soy tu mitad?

—…— Apartó sus ojos de él con indiferencia. Seguía furioso, pero ya no haría nada más. — Es increíble. — Murmuró. Luego se sorprendió que se haya expresado tan abiertamente.

—… ¿Qué cosa?

—…— Apretó los labios, para luego mirar la ventana con la intención de apartar esos oscuros pensamientos. — Nada.

Yoh lo miró con cierta inseguridad, hasta que decidió no insistir.

—… Anna hará la cena, así que…-

— No. — Le cortó.

—… Uhh… Entonces… Te dejaré la comida en la habitación, si no quieres salir…

—…— Cierto, no podía irse hasta estar como 'nuevo'. Es lo que había dictado la Reina de Hielo. Y ahora que estaba en un estado lamentable, no deseaba enfrentarse a la itako.

El castaño de auriculares dejó la habitación en un semblante triste.

—… "_Hao tiene el derecho de odiarme."_ — Razonó. Era cierto, no tenía que negarse. — _"Sin embargo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él por lo que le hice."_ — Sonrió nuevamente.

Enmendaría su error.

Porque por más que él fuera aquel que lo hizo caer ante la rabia, el dolor y el miedo, seguía siendo su hermano mayor.

Y sabía muy bien del sufrimiento que estaban compartiendo los tres que estaban en la casa.

Sí, Hao, Anna y él mismo.

_Continuará…_

**Lo que comenzó siendo un condenado One-shot terminó siendo un condenado Fic XDD Espero que les haya interesado!**

**No podré actualizar muy seguido!**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
